heroesofthestormfandomcom_zh-20200223-history
維拉
'Valla is a Ranged 'Assassin Hero from the Diablo universe. Background Valla witnessed the ferocity of hellspawn firsthand as the demons ravaged her village and left her for dead. Now, with no people to call her own, her only allegiance is to her cause: to rid Sanctuary of the demonic filth corrupting its lands. She also likes long walks on the beach, puppies, and crossbows.Valla, Blizzard Entertainment. Accessed on 2015-05-01 Gameplay Summary Valla is an Assassin that builds more attack speed by striking enemies in a "swift and silent" manner, to easily dispatch them and quickly get away leaving none the wiser. Strengths *Sustained high damage output *Can kite effectively *Can take mercenary camps quickly *Flexible builds into either basic attack or ability build Weaknesses *Weak to dives and crowd control *Reliant on basic attacks or for finishing enemy hero *Low health pool Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Effective against Valla's aggressive playstyle and high burst can cripple Malthael before he has any time to react, capitalizing on his poor movement options and lack of crowd control abilities. Should Valla pick Rain of Vengeance, it will make her even deadlier. Any hero that brings consistent, sustained damage will often put on more pressure than Medivh can handle. With Valla’s constant barrage of abilities and auto-attacks, Medivh will struggle to keep his team – and himself - alive. Effective foes Alarak is our first Hero in the Nexus to have a Silence attached to a Basic Ability. While this counter is not as strong as the others listed, Alarak is a scary opponent for Heroes like Valla that rely heavily on using an ability to escape bad situations and kite their enemies. If Alarak can land a > Combo, he can set up unique kill windows on Heroes like Valla by removing their ability to use their key survivability tools. Skins ;Demon Hunter (base) ;Ordermaster :Having returned to the Dreadlans, after slaying the Lord of Terror, Valla has taken up the mantle of Ordermaster so that she can share her knowledge and experience with neophyte demon hunters. ;Vengeance :Demon hunters share few traditions as each must walk their own unique path...but a master hunter passing on their armor, is an honor few refuse. Valla would wear Josen's mantle with pride. ;Angelic :Inarius was dead, slain by Azmodan, and his disciples would be forever changed. Hatred burned within Valla's angelic heart, but she knew, if it could be tempered, it would be a powerful weapon. :Features altered voice-over and themed abilities. ;Deputy :No one settled disputes on the lawless streets of Riksville faster than Valla de Hunter. When Marshal Raynor began to deputize a posse, she was the first gunslinger on his list. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities and themed animations. ;Vampire Slayer (Hallow's End event) :The Countess's thirst for blood could not be quenched even by her death. As the vampire swarm spread across Raven Court, a group of survivors rose up to resist them. :This skin is related to the Raven Court themed-skins. ;Winter's Helper :There's so much to do during Winter Veil that even Greatfather Winter himself needs a little help. Someone always has to cross people off the naughty list, you know. :This skin is related to the Winter Veil themed-skins. Features themed abilities and themed animations. Development The description for the vampire slayer skin originally read as The Countess's thirst for blood could not be quenched even by her death. As the vampire swarm spread forth from the Forgotten Tower, a group of survivors rose forth to resist them. Trivia *The concept behind her Vampire Hunter skin variant is that Valla has spent time in the Raven Court and adapted to her surroundings, hunting its denizens more often.2014-03-12, Heroes of the Storm Developer Q&A Part 3 (Feb 20, 2014) – Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-06-18 She is apparently leading some form of rebellion against the forces of Countess Kerrigan. Patch changes * * * * * * * * References External links * Valla at Diablo Wiki